Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider)
In all versions, Kamen Rider Kuuga (known simply as Kuuga, in the original series) is a fighter who fought the Gurongi assuming his form through the Arcle created for the Linto Tribe. However the "Kuuga" character was not invented by the Linto but is actually borrowed from an incomplete Gurongi character, tied to N-Daguva-Zeba (N-Gamio-Zeda in Kamen Rider Decade) who like Kuuga possesses an Amadam. Kuuga godai.png| Yusuke Godai|link=Yusuke Godai Decade-Yuusuke.jpg| Yusuke Onodera|link=Yusuke Onodera Ancient Kuuga.png| Riku|link=Riku Mika Natsume.jpg| Mika Natsume (Novel)|link=Mika Natsume Kamen-rider-kuuga.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga Kuuga's Forms Kuuga is the Kamen Rider with the third most forms to date (when adding both the forms assumed by Godai and Onodera), 14 in total, one shy from Kamen Rider Double with 15 different forms, and 115 shy from Kamen Rider OOO with 129 different forms (if you exclude the Random Combos involving Medals from the Movies or anywhere outside the series). Aside from his first form, Growing Form, he had four base forms that he relied on and would upgrade throughout the series, and in Decade, even Ultimate Form also gained an upgrade which he can alternate in between, occasionally prefaced by saying . His armor and eyes would change color depending on the form. Like the Gurongi of the Go Group, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporary changing its atomic structure after unlocking his other forms. is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Yusuke wears the belt to fight Zu-Gumun-Ba but is unable to fully utilize its power. Kuuga will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is labeled as "Unidentified Life Form #2" and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called , though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. - Standard Forms= Similar to his predecessor, Riku, Yusuke used these forms to fight the Gurongi Tribe. is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, originally referred to by the police as Unidentified Life Form #4. Yusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his attack to kill the monsters. - Dragon= Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker. Although his physical strength is lower than it is in Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the staff as his weapon, which is summoned by using any pole or stick-like object to transfigure into it. His finishing move in this form is , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the foe. - Pegasus= Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is , an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 111 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 is a purple herculean form where his defense and punching power is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, in due to this form sacrificing speed for strength. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} - Rising Forms= By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the Amadam, Yusuke Godai obtained upgraded versions of his standard ones. Known as Kuuga's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power (chikara written in ancient Linto writings) on the back of Kuuga's hands. , with golden trimmings. The is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Kuuga's attack to , which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. - Dragon= Rising Dragon *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 5 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into , gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the voulge and his finishing move has improved into the . - Pegasus= Rising Pegasus *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to , Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the for his . This attack may use up to three arrows. - Titan= Rising Titan *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 122 kg. (268.9 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming . As a result, Kuuga uses the for . But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger attack. }} - Amazing Mighty= Amazing Mighty *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **Punching power: 35 t. **Normal kicking power: 50 t. **Maximum jump height: 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **Sense: x10 **Finishing Attack Power: 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) By episode 46, Kuuga's Mighty Form was advanced into the black-armored , with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the dropkick attack. - Ultimate= combines all the powers of the other forms. Ultmate Form has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the head-crest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control and become like Daguva, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Godai's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguva, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Kuuga is able to see a monster's human form, every single attack from Kuuga Ultimate causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form can also utilize the same powers as Daguva including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the , which is the strongest version of his Rider Kick, easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. This form was also called the . - Rising Ultimate= Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.)' *'Ability perimeters''' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) A form unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga's . Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is the true and evolved form of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga's finisher is the . He also has a flaming attack called This form is accessed after Yusuke has fused with the Stone of Earth by High Priestess Bishium (actually Tsukasa's sister, Sayo), putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is freed of Sayo's control, the eyes change color from black to red. His true form is used again in Decade: Final Chapter against Doras thanks to Decade's K-Touch. His Rising Ultimate form was once again in Neverending Story. }} - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi-Kun, February 2009 flying kick towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the attack. }} }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Kuuga. *'Kamen Ride Card': Regained when Tsukasa gains Yusuke's trust. Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. Kamen Ride Kuuga.jpg|KamenRide: Kuuga KRD-Decade_Kuuga.png|Decade as Kuuga Mighty Form *'Final Kamen Ride Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Kuuga Ultimate card summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series. But the ability displayed in Kamen Rider Battride War where he can channel flames from his hand. **In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kuuga's option is changed to Rising Ultimate, including the cards on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Rising Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Rising Ultimate *'Form Ride Cards': The Kuuga Form Ride Cards allow Decade to assume the alternate forms. Accessing these forms also grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. When using Kuuga's Form Ride Cards, Decade gains Kuuga's ability to turn normal items or weapons into their respective weaponry. **'Kuuga Dragon': Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form. **'Kuuga Titan': Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form. **'Kuuga Pegasus': Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. Form Ride Kuuga Titan.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Titan Form Ride Kuuga Pegasus.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus Form Ride Kuuga Dragon.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon *'Final Form Ride Cards': The Kuuga Gouram card transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. **In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kuuga gains a new stronger Final Form Ride form called the Ultimate Kuuga Gouram, which he assumed on his own while in Ultimate Form. Decade later gained the ability to have Yusuke assume this form in battle against the Super Crisis Fortress. **In the novel Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ which is the reimagination of the TV series, Decade use it on Godai while becoming Kuuga into an alternate version of Gouram where it is a rhinoceros beetle despite it traditionally being a stag beetle, which is also the same insect Kuuga is based on. **In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Decade uses the Kuuga Ball card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge attack. Final Form Ride Kuuga Gouram.jpg|Kuuga Gouram *'Final Attack Ride Card': While in Gouram form, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault flying kick towards the target. Final Attack Ride Kuuga.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Kuuga References